


The Future's Not Ours To See

by orphan_account



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator Genisys
Genre: Canon Compliant, Conversations, F/M, Movie: Terminator Genisys, Post-Canon, ToT: Chocolate Box, Treat, Trick or Treat 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sarah and Kyle ponder what might be in store for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



Pops pulled the car over to the side of the highway for some fresh air after Sarah had snapped at Kyle for the second time. So many days crammed into a car together had made her testy. It had been a while since they’d stopped anywhere for longer than a few days. She wasn’t used to constant companionship. An itching need for space clawed at her.

The road was surrounded on both sides by endless, yellow fields of wheat. The sky was a vibrant blue, and the fresh air couldn’t help but restore her spirits.

By the time she was back from her walk--having not seen another soul for at least an hour--she felt much more human. Pops was exactly where she’d left him, waiting. Kyle had disappeared.

“Where’s Kyle?” Sarah asked Pops, an odd panic in her breast.

Pops pointed into the field. “He’s looking at clouds.”

Sarah’s brow tugged down into a frown. She hesitated, then strode over the the fence and hopped over it.

It wasn’t hard to follow Kyle’s path through the tall wheat. She found him lying on his back in an empty patch of the field, staring up at the sky. She had never seen him look so at peace.

He turned his head when he heard her approaching and sat up. “Hey,” he murmured. “You want to get going?”

Part of her wanted to say yes. “Let’s stay for a bit,” she said after a moment. Kyle’s smile was immediate. Part of her annoyance with him earlier had stemmed from him wanting to bond with her. He’d been asking questions, trying to get to know her. As he had since they started this road trip. 

Sarah settled herself beside him. They lay back in unison to look up at the fluffy white clouds against the vivid blue of the sky. The crushed wheat poked her back, 

“I don’t remember the last time I stopped to look up at the sky,” she murmured.

Kyle hummed. “I don’t think I ever have. In the future, this is all just gone. They’re so...white.”

They were silent for a moment. She shuffled her hand over, but didn’t quite grasp his. She still hadn’t quite got used to  _ them. _ She knew she’d been closed off from him, and he was so careful not to push her boundaries. 

She wanted to open up to him; she did. But it wasn’t something that she’d ever had much practice at.

Perhaps she should start. Slowly.

“I’ve been thinking…”

“Hmmm?” he asked.

“About the timelines.”

“Okay.” He rolled over to look at her, propping his head up on his hand. She rolled her head to glance at him, then stared back up at the endless blue sky. It was easier that way.

“I wonder what will change now. About us, from this point forward.”

“What do you mean, exactly?”

She swallowed. Hesitated. “Do you think John will exist at all?”

She could hear his smile in his voice. “Are you asking if I want to have kids with you?”

She scoffed a laugh. “Not right now.” She turned to look at him. His eyes were dark and intent. “But if we did...have children...would it be John? Or would we have a girl? Or maybe lots of kids? I’ve only known John as my future for so long that I hadn’t thought of other possibilities. Do I even want kids?”

He shuffled closer and rested a careful hand on her stomach. She laced her fingers through his.

His voice was gruff. “I never thought I’d have kids. It’s not something you tend to plan in the midst of war. Plus, there wasn’t anyone I…” He stopped. “Everything about this life is like a dream to me. Anything that you decide is what I want.”

She tightened her hand on his. “But if  _ you _ could choose, without my input, what future would it be?”

He thought about it for a moment, as if the question had never occurred to him. “I think I’d want lots of kids. They’d get to have the life I never had. A future.”

A smile fluttered over Sarah’s face. “I think you’d make a good father.”

He smiled back. “Well, we’ll see what the future holds for us.” He rolled onto his back, expression content. “I hope we have at least one girl, though. She’d look like you.” He glanced at Sarah slyly.

She laughed. “Maybe she’ll be a different kind of saviour. Women can be anything now. I’d like to see that.”

Their eyes locked, smiles still on their faces. “So would I,” said Kyle.

Affection welled within her, deep and true. Whatever came, they’d be okay.

And that was the only future she needed.


End file.
